wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aca-Girls
The Aca-Girls is a former Wiki Channel original musical-comedy series. The series was created by Mrs.NiallHoran13 for Marley Michele, who also stars in the series as the lead character Marley. The series was picked up by the Wiki Channel and will start filming during the summer for winter premiere. This was the first Wiki Channel series with a music theme. It was originally a book series. More info and some of the books can be read here. On November 29th 2013, the Wiki Channel announced that they were ordering 16 more episodes for season one, bumping the season one order up from 14 to 30. On December 8th 2013 the Wiki Channel announced that they would not be renewing the series for a second season. Show star, Marley will be starring in a Wiki Channel Original movie and be a part of a brand new series in 2014. New episodes of ''The Aca-Girls air on Fridays at 9:00 on Wiki Channel. The series was on a hiatus as of February 2014. On Friday, June 13, the series was officially cancelled by the Wiki Channel. It was comfirmed by Wiki Channel reps that the remaining 11 epsiodes would be available to watch via online and dvd. Overview The series follows Marley, a normal 14 year old girl has a love for music, along with her two best friends Cassidy and Eleanor. When the three find out they sound great together they start an Acapella girl group "The Aca-Girls". Throughout the series, they go on crazy adventures as a band, finding new members and of course, the small little romances. Almost each episode features music that is either an original song or a cover performance. The background music, sounds and beats are all done acapella, hence the title, "''The Aca-Girls". Although some songs feature actual background music. The music and style of some of the performances have been compaired to the Dalton Academy Warblers (a show choir team from the hit FOX series "Glee"). Main Cast Marley Michele as Marley King '-' '''Marley is the 14 year old protagonist of the series and the leader of the '''Aca-Girls. She has very big dreams and a very big talent to back them up. Ophelia Carraway as Cassidy Northwest - Cassidy is one of Marley's best friend who is very smart and does well in school. She can be kind of nerdy and dorky at times, but she is a very talented singer. Percilla Gold as Eleanor Woods '''- Marley's boy crazy best friend. Eleanor can be a bit hyper and random at times, nevertheless her voice is a vital part to the team and she always tries her best to help her friends. ''Bryce Davis ''as '''Lane King - Lane is Marley's little brother and assistant of the band. Kelly Lloyd as Marcus Northwest - Marcus is Cassidy's big brother, Lane's idol and happens to be manager of the band. Shaynene16 as Lucy King - Lucy is Marley'sr adoptive sister who is 14 and a member of the band. Recurring Cast To see the full list of recurring cast memebers from "the Aca-Girls", click here. Series Overview Episodes Season 1 The first season of "the Aca-Girls" was picked up by the Wiki Channel on June 7th, 2013 for a total of 14 episodes to complete the first season order. On December 8th, Wiki Channel ordered 16 more episodes to complete the season 1 order, bumping the episode list for season 1 from 14 to 30. International Release Aca-Girls Category:Wiki Channel Original Series